As an important connection carrier for deep-sea ROVs, underwater towed systems and mother ships, the metal sheathed cable is a key component of submarine detection systems (such as deep-sea ROVs and towed vehicles) with such comprehensive functions as power transmission, fiber-optic communication, copper cable communication, remote control commands propagation, video image transmission and ROVs/towed vehicles retracting-releasing and carrying, and is characterized by higher tensile/weight ratios, flexible bending property, excellent corrosion resistance, wear resistance and repeatedly retracting-releasing capabilities. The steel wire sheathing layer of the metal sheathed cable is generally twisted counterclockwise by two or three layers of ultra-high tensile steel wires so as to be equipped with the mechanical strength as the operational requirements required. In general, the metal sheathed cable is easy to rotate, i.e., twist, when bearing a working load, and even to break in severe cases, which may lead to the loss of deep-sea ROV, towed vehicles and other submarine detection systems, resulting in serious economic losses. In order to avoid the twisting phenomenon of the metal sheathed cable when it is bearing a working load, the steel wire sheathing layer may adopt a torque balance design so as to eliminate the torque deviation existing between layers inside a steel wire sheathing layer of a metal sheathed cable at the structural design level, thereby guaranteeing that the metal sheathed cable does not rotate when bearing a working load.